Percy Takes the Plunge
Percy Takes the Plunge is the eleventh episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, "Mapping it Out" and "Schemer goes Camping". Plot Percy is telling Bill and Ben the story of when he braved bad weather to help Thomas. Then Henry arrives and sends the twins away. Henry does not believe scoff at Percy's story so Percy races away singing a song, reminding Henry the incident when he stopped in the tunnel to avoid the rain spoiling his paint. Percy finds Thomas near a "DANGER" board. Thomas tells Percy he went down a mine after passing a "DANGER" board. Percy says he does not see a mine. He does not know that fondation of the quay had sunk and that the rails lead into the water. Percy thinks the board is stupid and makes a plan to pass it. While pulling some trucks, Percy asks them to bump them once they arrive at the quay. His plan was to stop the trucks after they push him past the board, but any wise engine knows that you cannot trust truks. Once at the quay, the trucks bump Percy, causing his driver and fireman to fall off the footplate. Percy slides past the board and plunges into the water. The Fat Controller is furious and Percy has to stay where he is until high tide. The next day, Henry takes Percy to the works as a part of his train. Henry teases Percy by asking him if he liked the water. Percy simply answers "no" and Henry comments that maybe he will like it better next time. Percy doubts that there will be a next time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (not named) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Harbour * The Works (mentioned) * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. * On the Best of Percy release, this is called "Percy Takes A Plunge". * In Germany, this episode is called "Percy Takes a Bath". In Norway it is named "Percy Goes Into the Water". The Croatian title is "Percy Dove". * The "DANGER" sign is re-used from Down the Mine. * A picture from this episode's Buzz Book adaptation shows a deleted scene in which Percy is with Thomas after being rescued from the sea. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben's whistles and chuffing sounds are still heard after they leave. * In the scene with Thomas and Percy at the harbour, a truck with the letter "M" on it can be seen. * In the UK narration, after Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy they have to wait until high tide to get him out, he says he hopes it'll teach Percy to "obey orders". In the US narrations, he hopes it'll teach Percy to "take care of himself". * A barge has "Terrey" written on it; possibly a reference to crew member Terence Permane. * The audience would not know who Diesel is, since he was not introduced until Pop Goes the Diesel. * The audience would not know who Bill and Ben are, since they weren't introduced until The Diseasel. Goofs * Percy's story is about the events of Percy's Promise, which wasn't televised until the third season. * The narrator says Percy ran off to the harbour singing, but he was already at the harbour. * When the camera is panning down on Thomas, several trucks in the background are derailed. * Before Percy takes the plunge, there is a shot of him already on the quayside, but in the next scene, he slides past the board. * When Percy slides passed the board, he is smiling. * When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, two trucks behind them are derailed. * Just as Percy plunges into the sea, two of his trucks become derailed. * The narrator says that Percy could not see that the track led to the water when it is very clear. * Diesel makes a cameo, but he wasn't introduced until the next episode. Bill and Ben also appear, but they aren't introduced until The Diseasel. * When Percy is lifted out of the water, a workman has blu-tak on his neck. * When Henry enters the shed, his tender bounces. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) Gallery File:PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png|UK title card File:PercyTakesthePlungerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Krystyna.gif File:PercyTakesthePlunge2.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge5.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge8.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge9.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge10.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge11.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge13.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge14.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge15.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge17.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge18.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge20.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge21.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge22.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge23.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge24.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge25.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge26.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge27.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge28.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge29.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge30.JPG File:PercyTakesthePlunge31.JPG File:PercyTakesthePlunge32.JPG Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes